1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to newly developed solvent based construction adhesive with unique properties not found in anyone adhesives companies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following are features that is exclusive developed                1. Extremely fast setting.        2. High green bond strength.        3. No drooling when trigger of extrusion gun is released.        4. Can extrude even as low as −15° C. and does not skin as much as common Construction adhesives. Bond can be made at this low temperature.        5. Adhesion on metals including stainless steel is better than other commonly available in the market.        